


The Plan

by IAMSOSHERLOCKEDOMG



Series: The Plan [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMSOSHERLOCKEDOMG/pseuds/IAMSOSHERLOCKEDOMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month or two since Sherlock and John has started a real relationship, even though for a whole year they are basically in one. Sherlock does some research and decides this is the time for something big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Target is oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this, thanks! I hope you enjoy. This is just a small fic I'm writing. Not sure if I will carry on depending on if you guys like it. Let me know what you think of it. Working on a different project right now.

                                                                                                          

_Crash_  
  
John's  mind snapped back to reality. He sighed and opened his deep blue eyes, and stretched as the view of Sherlock's bedroom came back into focus. Letting a yawn escape his throat, he pushed himself off the bed with a grunt and winced, _Damn my leg_. Refusing to use his cane, he was a soldier after all, he limped out of the room to the bathroom.  _Whatever Sherlock has done he thought, Can wait until I use the loo_.  
  
Sherlock heard the bathroom door click shut,and knew he didn't have much time left. Hastily grabbing all of his research and running down the stairs to Mrs. Hudson, he rapped on the door sharply exactly three times. Any more then three, She would become irritated. He heard the shuffling  of slippers and in  _3...2...1_  the door swung open, revealing Mrs. Hudson in a robe, with curlers in her hair.  
  
" Sherlock, what are you doing? It's seven in the morning!" Exclaimed a tired Mrs. Hudson, who lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she let out a yawn.   
  
Sherlock's extremely accurate nose could tell that she had not yet brushed her teeth, and tried to keep from making a disgusted face, but failing horribly.   
  
" You're the one waking me up so early so you have to deal with my breath" she said seeing Sherlocks face.  
  
"Whatever, take these papers and don't give them to John, I'll be back for them later."   
  
He shoved them all in her arms and turned swiftly to go. The pipes in this house were old and he could hear the [toilet flushing](http://melissafint.deviantart.com/art/The-Plan-Chapter-1-313224772) upstairs.   
  
"Wait Sherlock, what are all of these? Is this a wedding magazine?" She called after him.  
  
" Shut up Mrs. Hudson I haven't much time!"   
  
Sherlock raced up the stairs two at a time and landed in his favorite [chair](http://melissafint.deviantart.com/art/The-Plan-Chapter-1-313224772),  picked up the [cup of tea](http://melissafint.deviantart.com/art/The-Plan-Chapter-1-313224772) that was sitting on the table [next](http://melissafint.deviantart.com/art/The-Plan-Chapter-1-313224772) to him and settled into his usual uninterested look.  
  
John turned the corner into the living room to find sherlock sitting in his usual place, as he always was. Yet something was different. He raised a brow at sherlock and turned around to find a plate smashed on the floor. John sighed as he went to clean it up, bending over with much effort. Sherlock, still sitting in his chair, eyed him up and down.   
  
" I see your leg is bothering you this morning" sherlock stated flatly.   
  
John's body tensed, but then relaxed, he was used to Sherlock examining him by now, yet it still frightened him that He could basically read John's every move, feeling, and sometimes his mind.  
  
" Well that position you had me  in last night  did not help at all" he grumbled. Sherlocks mouth twitched with the hint of a smile.

 


	2. The Eagle has left the nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John discuss the previous night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop, second chapter.

"John, that is hardly my fault" Sherlock says, looking bored. " The look on your face combined with your pulse rate and those...inhuman noises you were making practically shouted for it."

  
John looked up, frustrated. He clenched and unclenched his fists, took a deep breath, and licked his lips.   
  
"You still blame me." Sherlock stated flatly.  
  
" I don't blame you Sherlock!" John huffed. "And I never..said I didn't like it." John looked away. "Just that it didn't exactly make my leg feel better."  
  
Sherlock's look of no emotion was momentarily broken and replaced with one of care and worry. But quickly, as he always does, replaces it with his emotionless gaze.  
  
" I didn't realize. It was an experiment. Need more data. I'll be more cautious next time.."  
  
John knew this was Sherlocks way of apologizing, and even though Sherlock wasn't exactly looking him in the eye, he found it endearing. He smiled and shook his head  
  
" Not if I have anything to do with it."  
  
" Oh, is that so?" Sherlock retorted playfully.  
  
John didn't answer, instead, he took the few steps separating them, and connected their lips. Sherlock pulled away for a moment to breathe out   
  
"Oh"  
  
As if the kiss had literally answered his question. Sherlocks lips smiled against Johns, as he started to wrap his arms around him and laugh.   
  
Slowly, Sherlock began to move them both towards the bedroom, and because of the height, They resembled a young girl and her father, trying to dance at some sort of party, while the girls stands on her father's feet.   
  
And yet they both blissfully completed each other, the way Johns head fit perfectly into the crook of Sherlocks neck. Or how Sherlock's hand was just the right size to hug the curve of Johns lower back. When the two embraced, it was as if they were melting into each other. They looked so secure in each other's arms, like they had been together for a lifetime, how could it only have been a year?  
  
"Uh sherlock, as much as I would like to have you suck my soul out of my mouth, I'm due for surgery today, Sarah will have a fit if I'm late again.  
  
Sherlocks mind went into thinking mode.  _I'd like to have John here for the afternoon, but I need him away so I can continue with the plans. Oh should I look happy then? No. No that is a bit not good. Look sad, say something endearing._  
  
But of course, that had all occurred to him in no more than a second. Sherlock frowned  
  
" Oh John, I will most assuredly be lonesome, as well as... cold. From the loss of you're body heat."  
  
" Are you saying I'm chubby?"  
  
Sherlock looked confused.  _I must have said something wrong_  
  
"N-no that's not what I meant"  
  
" I know" laughed John, " I was just messing with ya "  
  
"Oh, good" Sherlock said slowly, still not sure if he had in fact hurt Johns feelings.   
John kissed Sherlock once more lightly on the cheek, before putting on his coat and opening the door.  
  
" Oh and one more thing"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
John smiled warmly.  
  
"I'll miss you too"  
  
Sherlock waited until John had gotten into the cab before he smiled smugly.  _Operation: Wedding Plan is a go._


End file.
